Don't Let Go, Love : Roman Reigns Mini Series
by Shannon5288
Summary: AU: Samantha Pearson is a hard working 26 year old woman that only wants to be happy. She works two jobs all in the name of helping her bipolar mother, who refuses to get help, stay afloat. She's losing herself more and more every day... that is until she meets a handsome, hard working man by the name of Roman Reigns. Will Samantha ever find her happiness or just end up alone?
1. Chapter 1: The Diner

**Don't Let Go, Love : Roman Reigns Mini Series**

**Chapter 1: The Diner **

"_**Ugh… I need a vacation!"**_ Samantha thought as she shifted the dirty dishes from table 3 into the tub to take back to the kitchen. She wiped the sweat from her brow and collected the tip that the nice elderly couple had left for her. This was the fourth night in a row that she had picked up a shift at the diner to make some extra cash. She spent her day time hours working as the unit secretary down at the local Children's Hospital. The girl worked hard to support not only herself, but her mother as well.

Day after day, Samantha came home exhausted from working so much only to have her mother jumping on her case. She loved her mother dearly but her refusal to get treated for her bipolar disorder was driving Samantha insane. The constant fear of uncertainty had drained the 26 year old of what remaining energy she had left.

"Goodnight you guys! I'll see you tomorrow…" she waved to her co-workers after clocking out. She sat in her car and said a few silent prayers before she headed home. Her neighborhood was quiet with the exception of a few unruly people here and there, but for the most part it was peaceful.

"Hi mom… I'm home." she called out as she entered the house and was instantly greeted by their dog, Ginger. "Hey girl…" Sam smiled as she leaned down to pet and rub the happy pooch's belly.

"_I'm in the kitchen… hope you're hungry sweetheart." _her mother called out. _"Just take a load off and I'll bring you a bowl. I made chili!" _

"Ooh that sounds great... Thanks mom! I'm just gonna go wash my hands…" Samantha replied as she made her way over to the powder room. She sighed looking at herself in the mirror as she took note of the tiny circles under her eyes. _**"Damn I look awful…" **_she thought while tracing one of the circles with her finger. She quickly washed her hands and exited the bathroom to make her way back into the kitchen.

"_There's my girl…" _her mother smiled as she placed a bowl of chili and a warm, buttery slice of freshly baked cornbread in front of her daughter. Sam smiled and nodded graciously before digging into her food.

"_So how was work? Dr. Navarro still giving you a hassle?" _her mother inclined as she sat a glass of sweet tea down on the table for Samantha.

"Work was good today…" she said quickly taking a sip of her tea. "As for Dr. Navarro, he wasn't there today. I swear that man just loves to pick at me for no good reason…" Samantha laughed as her mother joined her at the table. The two women ate in silence for a while as Ginger crunched loudly on her dog food.

"_So… I need a favor." _Della sighed, breaking the peaceful silence between her and her daughter. Samantha watched her mother intently and nodded giving her the ok to speak while she ate.

"_I need $400 to pay the rent with." _Della said pointedly. Samantha frowned as she tried to wrap her mind around her mother's large demand.

"Rent… I, I thought you had the rent money already?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"_I spent that last weekend when your auntie and I went to the casino. What… is that too much ask for? I mean you went shopping the other day and I don't see you around worrying about the bills of this house! See that's so typical of you… always spending money on clothes and shoes and all this other bullshit but your ass can't contribute shit into this household when I ask you for it! You're so damn ungrateful…" _Della snarled at her daughter.

Samantha didn't even react to her mother's blow up. Instead, she quietly removed herself from the kitchen table and disposed of her scraps her food before rinsing her plate and placing it into the dishwasher. As the tears stung her eyes, she made her way upstairs to her room and softly shut the door. The urge to leave her mother's house grew stronger and stronger as the days wore on, but she also felt guilty at the thought of leaving her mother in a surge of financial debt that she had gotten herself into.

Unfortunately Sam felt as though it was her responsibility to help her mother out of debt. She let the hot water of the shower rain down over her sore and aching body as a few tears streamed down her cheeks. Her mother's drastic mood swings were definitely taking their toll and poor Sam was left to wonder if things would ever get better?

* * *

"_Girl… are you sure you need to go work at the diner tonight? You look awfully tired, Sam." _her co-worker, Natasha, asked as she looked at Samantha warily. Tasha knew that Sam had been running herself ragged trying to keep everything at home soundly afloat.

"I'll… I'll be fine Tasha, honest I will." Samantha half smiled at her friend as she darted in the restroom to change into her uniform from the diner. She pulled her long, black curly hair up into a bun and pinned down the few straggling pieces with some bobby pins. After fixing her hair she slipped into her black shorts and red t-shirt then headed out.

As Samantha raced up the steps to the diner she accidentally bumped into a tall, dark and handsome man with long flowing black hair.

"I'm so sorry…" she muttered barely looking up to notice the man as she jetted inside and went straight to the back to clock in. The man simply smiled and chuckled as he watched her disappear. He carefully surveyed the seating area of the diner and chose the table near the TV that was showing Sports Center, in hopes that he'd see her again.

"_Sam, honey you've got a customer at table 10… and he's a handsome devil." _Mrs. Harlow, one of the owners of the diner called into the kitchen. Samantha shook her head and snickered as her buddy, Leo got in a good laugh at her expense.

"_Go get 'em tiger!" _Leo said jokingly as Samantha made her way out of the kitchen. She rolled her eyes at her friend and quickly made her way over to the table.

"Good evening, my name is Samantha and I'll be your server this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?" she said as she flipped her ordering pad open. It felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her when she made eye contact with steely grey eyed man at the table. Her knees went weak as he smiled at her with a little nod.

"Hi Samantha…" he cooed with his deep, husky voice. "I'm Roman and I'll gladly take a lemonade." he smiled. Unable to speak, Sam simply nodded and smiled back at him as she wrote down his drink order.

"I'll… I'll be right back with your drink." she stuttered and turned to make a quick exit.

Roman watched as Sam fixed his drink and slowly examined her from head to toe. She was a curvaceous bombshell, standing 5'7" with light brown eyes and a smooth red-brown complexion. Her dazzling smile revealed the natural bronze glow of her cheeks and her voice was as soft as cotton.

"Here's your lemonade, Roman." Samantha grinned, placing his cup on the table.

"Thank you!" he smiled back. She couldn't help but notice his eyes and the way his smile could light up a room. Roman was large with a very muscular and athletic build. Sam had a thing for men with tattoos and she nearly fainted when she saw his sleeve tattoo. She had to snap herself out of admiring the handsome man in order to resume her work.

"You're quite welcome…" Sam nodded. "You about ready to order?"

"Yeah… uh, let me get the build your own grilled cheese meal with ham, tomato and spinach. And for my side… instead of fries can I get scrambled eggs and grits and perhaps your number?" Roman asked casually.

"Absolutely… wait… what was that?" Samantha inquired with a slight look of shock on her face.

"I asked if I could also have you number. You're a very beautiful woman, Samantha." Roman said as he flashed his winning smile at her again. Sam couldn't think straight for two seconds as she tried to wrap her brain around the fact that this God-like hunk of a man was asking for her number. Of course this wasn't the first handsome man that she had ever encountered, but she had never encountered a man much like Roman.

"Uh… let me go place your order and I'll think about it." she blushed.

"What's the matter… you have a boyfriend or something?" Roman smirked. If Samantha had blushed any harder her cheeks probably would have popped as she shook her head, "No."

"So if you don't have a boyfriend, why can't I have your number? You're a gorgeous woman and I would love to get to know you better. Please…" he begged with a playful pout. Sam couldn't resist the big man's charm so she caved and wrote her number down on a spare order ticket.

"I'm gonna place your order in the kitchen… and bring you a refill." she gleamed, pointing to Roman's nearly empty glass of lemonade. He smiled and took a quick look around the diner to survey the other patrons.

"_**Glad this place isn't too busy tonight. Don't want her to get in trouble with Mrs. H, cause I'm flirting with her." **_Roman thought as he spotted Sam returning with his new glass of lemonade.

"Here you are… and your food is cooking so it should be ready soon." she smiled, turning to head back over to the main counter.

"Hey… stay and hang out for a bit. You guys aren't that busy tonight." Roman chuckled as he gently brushed her forearm. Although the contact was brief they both felt a tingle run through their bodies. Samantha inadvertently made eye contact with Mrs. Harlow, who surprisingly gave a her a smile and a wink. If Sam didn't know any better, she would've assumed Mrs. Harlow was encouraging her to talk to Roman. Was that really happening… right here, right now in this very moment?

* * *

Roman and Samantha talked for over a span of two hours. Which within that time frame, Sam still managed to serve three other customers and help with closing the diner for the night. Being the gentleman that he was, Roman walked Samantha to her car after her shift was over.

"You didn't have to do this… I'm sure I would've been just fine but thank you anyway." she said graciously with a smile.

"Not a problem at all. Besides, you totally broke the rules to talk to me. So I figured I could definitely walk you to your car." Roman chuckled. There was a moment where time seemed to have stood still between them. Sam's heart began to race as Roman reached to push the few curly strands of hair that had fallen out of the bun back behind her ear.

"_**God he smells so good…"**_ she thought as she closed her eyes for a split second to bask in his scent. Her breathing grew shallow as they stared each other down. Who was going to make the first move?

"Well uh… you have a good night and a safe drive home." Roman muttered as he struggled to find the right words to say. On impulse he kissed her on her cheek, catching Sam off guard. He was already back over by his vehicle before she even had time to process what happened.

"Uh thanks… You have a good night too and drive safe." Samantha replied as she unlocked her car.

"I'll call you tomorrow!" Roman shouted as he hopped into his truck. Sam smiled and waved as she hopped into her car and fired up the engine. She sat there for a minute and rubbed at her cheek with her thumb, still reminiscing about how quick the kiss was and how soft and plush his lips were against her skin. Although Samantha may have been dog tired from working two different jobs, it was clear that nothing could wipe the huge smile off her face tonight, not even her crazy ass mother.

* * *

_**Hi guys, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. To my regular readers, do not worry I have not abandoned my original series. I'm still working on those on a regular basis. This story was just something that was rolling around in my head that has basically scratched and clawed it's way out lol. More than likely this will be a short series (maybe like a 3-shot). Anyway, thanks for checking it out! Hope to see you for the next chapter.**_

**_XoXo_**

**_-S_**


	2. Chapter 2: A Day Off

**Don't Let Go, Love : Roman Reigns Mini Series**

**Chapter 2: A Day Off **

Roman woke up early Saturday morning and got dressed to head to the gym and meet his buddy, Dean. He really wanted to call Samantha but he didn't want to seem too anxious to her. Shaking his head with a little chuckle, he opted to send Sam a short text.

_**(To Sam): **__Good morning beautiful… Hope you have a lovely day and I'll call you soon._

Samantha smiled sleepily as she read her text from Roman. That was the best sleep she had gotten in months since meeting him last night and she wasn't complaining about her phone waking her up either. She bit her lip as she thought up a quick but cute response.

_**(To Roman): **__Good morning to you as well, handsome… You have an awesome day. Talk to you later._

She took a deep breath and finally rolled out of bed making sure to stretch as she stood up. Five nights in a row at the diner had really taken a toll on her, so Sam was more than thankful to have Saturday off. Although they were texting, she really wanted to call Roman but didn't want come off as being too desperate. Instead she headed downstairs to make a quick breakfast.

Back across town, Roman was surprised to see Samantha had responded so quickly. He figured she'd still be asleep but then began to worry that he was the reason she was now up so early. He read her text one more time before hopping into his to head to the gym.

* * *

Sam peered out the window as she washed the few dishes that were sitting in the sink. The weather outside was beautiful and bright but the house was quiet, almost too quiet for her liking. Ginger wasn't even in the kitchen with her. Her ears perked up as she heard her mother and aunt, Evaline, come through the front door.

"_Samantha Cheyenne… get down here and help your mom and I with these damn groceries! We can't carry all of them…" _Evaline shouted up the staircase, not realizing that Sam was already in the kitchen.

"_**Who do they think I am… Cinderella? Do this.. Do that!" **_Samantha mocked as she walked out of the kitchen towards the front door.

"_Samantha!" _

"No need to shout you guys… I'm right here." Sam huffed as she walked past her mom and her aunt to get the bags out of the trunk of her aunt's car. Of course they didn't lift a finger to grab anything heavy so it was up to Sam to do all the heavy lifting. Days like these, she wished she had a big strong man around.

Once she finished bringing in the rest of the groceries and putting everything away, Samantha got to face a barrage of unwanted questions and opinions from both her mom and her aunt.

"_So… do you have to work today?" _Della asked as she fired up a cigarette. _"You seem mighty cheerful."_

"No. I'm off today… just gonna run a few errands. Where's Ginger?" Samantha sighed, looking around for the dog.

"_She's out in the backyard." _her mom replied, taking another drag of her cigarette.

"_Well hello to you too Ms. Samantha! You haven't said a single word to me since I've been here." _her aunt chimed in.

"Hi auntie Evaline…" Sam said, rolling her eyes as she headed back upstairs.

"_How long are you planning on being out? You know Ginger needs to be walked this evening…" _her mom inquired as Sam returned to her room.

"_**It doesn't matter where I go… I just gotta get outta here. One of them is bad enough but both of them is damn migraine waiting to happen!" **_Samantha mused as she searched through her closet for something cute to wear. Despite her family getting on her nerves, she still managed to smile thinking about her new acquaintance, Roman.

* * *

"_Alright Roman… who's the girl?" _his buddy Dean asked as they were lifting weights.

"Wha… What are you talking about man?" Roman blushed, trying to change the subject.

"_Ooh there's definitely a new lady in your life! You can't even stop smiling man… look at you. You finally found Cinderella, didn't you?" _Dean teased. _"At least tell me what her name is."_

"Ok… ok! Her name is Samantha and she's… well she's stunning. We met last night at the diner and I just can't seem to stop thinking about her." the big man grinned sheepishly. Roman was no stranger to dating pretty women but there was something about Sam that made his heart flutter.

"_Good thing we get Saturdays off. Now you've got plenty of time to call her or maybe even take her out." _his friend huffed, stopping to take a swig of water as they headed over to the treadmills.

"Yeah… Is it bad that I already know where I'd like to take her for a first date?" Roman chuckled, starting up his machine.

"_Whipped already, huh?" _Dean laughed but quickly stopped as he took note of the glare his friend shot him. _"Honestly… there's nothing wrong with that and like I said, this Samantha must be pretty special if she's already got you planning ahead, brotha." _

Roman thought about Dean's words as they began their run and he knew his buddy was right. Samantha was special to him and he couldn't wait to hear the sound of her soft voice later that day. He cranked up his music and smiled as thoughts of his brown skinned beauty flashed through his mind while he ran.

* * *

After driving all over town to pay various bills and pick up a few personal items, Sam finally stopped for a quick bite to eat. She stared at her phone in hopes that Roman would call but she shook her head realizing how trivial and impatient she was being.

"_**He said he would call you later, so hold your horses silly girl…" **_she smiled to herself as she reviewed the cafe menu.

"_Sam…" _a familiar voice called out. It was her co-worker from the hospital, Natasha.

"Hey Tasha! How's it going girl?" Samantha grinned as Tasha sat down at her table.

"_Going pretty good. I'm surprised to see you out and about on this beautiful day."_ she teased. Natasha was a great friend to Sam and she knew what her younger friend was dealing with at home, so seeing Samantha out on her day off was a rare sighting.

"Yeah… I know right!" Sam giggled. "I had to get out of the house. My aunt Evaline is over and her and my mom are obviously in cahoots over something and I just couldn't deal. Plus my day got off to a good start and I want to keep the good vibes going." she sighed.

"_Well that's good and yeah your aunt is a piece of work too. Why doesn't she help you in trying to get your mom on her meds? That's her little sister, you'd think she would want to help her get well. I mean I know damn well she sees how much you're struggling with your mom." _Natasha stated, taking a sip of her soda afterwards.

"I really wish I had an answer for that, Tasha. Every time it seems that I'm taking a step in the right direction, I fall back into the trap. I just wish…" Sam paused as she could feel the tears starting to burn behind her eyelids. "I just wish that she would get some help. I feel like I'm hanging at the end of my rope and I'm tired of walking on eggshells."

"_Sweetie you need to get out and have some fun…" _Natasha sighed, shaking her head as she reached out to grab her friend's hand. _"When's the last time you went on a date… or even just fooled around?"_

"Tasha I am not getting into this subject with you again ok. I can't just… I don't know pick some random guy to sleep with for fun. I wouldn't feel right." Samantha shrieked nearly cowering away from their conversation.

"_Sam… this is serious girl. All this mental exhaustion you're being subjected to can take it's toll on a person. You haven't had any kind of… well release in a really long time. What has it been four… no five years? Girl that's not healthy! You've gotta get off at some point… like there's only so much a toy can do for you. We need to find you a man!" _Natasha teased.

"Ugh! Why are we talking about this again?" Samantha quavered, peeping at her friend through her fingers. She knew Natasha was right but she surely didn't want to admit to anything.

"_I'm just saying Sam… you need to get out and meet more people. I know there's hot guys somewhere in this city!" _Tasha proclaimed.

"I did meet someone new last night at the dinner. His name is Roman…" Sam mumbled, looking off into the distance to avoid eye contact with her friend.

"_Uh… girl, if you don't get on the phone with this man and find something fun to do." _

"He said he was going to call me today so just… cool your jets miss thing!" Samantha cackled, swatting at Natasha.

"_Oh well you know I want details about Prince Charming…" _Tasha smirked as their food was finally brought over to their table.

* * *

Roman grabbed his mail before heading into his house after getting back from the gym. He plopped down in his recliner and sifted through the massive amount of junk mail to take out only one or two important pieces.

"_**Still too early to call her… Just, hold off maybe one more hour. Don't want her to think I'm crazy or anything." **_he wondered, looking around his living room. He got up and tossed out his junk mail then reached into his fridge for a post workout protein shake.

His phone buzzed and nearly choked on his shake as he thought it might have been Samantha texting him. Wiping the excess shake off of his chin he looked down at his phone to see that it was Dean texting him instead of Sam.

_**(To Roman): **__Don't piss your pants.. it's just me letting you know that you need to call your new lady friend and ask her out soon._

Roman shook his and thought how much he would've loved to sock his friend in the shoulder or maybe even the face. He shot him and a quick text before tossing his phone on the table.

_**(To Dean): **__Thanks captain obvious! I'm gonna go shower and stuff… I'll talk to you later fool._

He couldn't help but laugh as he walked back into his bedroom and began to strip down for his shower. He palmed his beard and examined it in the mirror after turning on the shower water.

"Maybe just a little trim… I mean she was totally digging the full on man beard last night but nothing wrong with a little clean up." Roman grunted, reaching for his beard trimmers. Regardless of what happened later, he wanted to be ready for anything.

* * *

Samantha returned home to find her mom sitting in the couch watching TV. She smiled and nodded, heading towards the kitchen as she gathered Ginger's harness and leash to take her for her evening walk.

"_Did you have a nice time out?" _Della questioned with a dry tone.

"Yeah… it was good. I had lunch with Natasha." Sam half smiled as she fastened Ginger's harness. "I'm going to walk the pooch. You need anything while I'm out?" she asked, turning to face her mom once more.

"_No. You go ahead and walk the dog. I'm just waiting on your auntie to come pick me up. We're going to the casino tonight so don't wait around… I'll be back in the morning." _her mom replied, slipping her sweater on as she saw Evaline pulling into the driveway.

Sam pondered where her mom had suddenly found the money to go gambling yet again but as soon as she went to ask, Della was already outside heading to her aunt's car.

"Mom... " she called out catching Della's attention.

"_Yes Samantha, what is it sweetheart?" _

"I… I love you. Good luck and have fun." Sam sighed waving at her aunt in the process.

"_Thank you honey. We'll see you in the morning. You girls hold down the fort…" _her mom smiled as she slid into the car. Samantha stood there for a good moment as she watched them drive away. She could feel her emotions beginning to flare so quickly went back into the house to get Ginger and take her for a walk.

The evening weather was nice and she always enjoyed taking the dog out for long walks. Her mind was racing furiously as she tried to think of what bills her mother were screwing up this time.

* * *

"_**Once again… Tasha is right. I need a break!" **_Samantha mused. Her phone began to ring and startled her just a bit. Her nerves kicked into high gear as she saw it was Roman that was calling her. She took a big gulp of water to help clear her throat as she hit the green button on her phone.

"He.. Hello…" Sam answered, trying to steady her shaky voice.

"Hey Samantha! How's it going, beautiful?" Roman marveled. Sam couldn't even respond right away as the smile on her face was wider than the Gulf of Mexico. She felt giddy each time he called her beautiful.

"I… I'm doing ok. How are you, handsome?" she replied.

"Eh.. I'm doing alright. Kinda bored and definitely hungry…" he chuckled.

"Well you should probably eat something then, don't you think?" Sam giggled as she and Ginger rounded the corner that led back to their house.

"Yeah, you're right." Roman grinned as if Sam could see him. "Only problem is… I don't want anything I have here at the house." he laughed sheepishly.

"Ooh shame on you wasting money like that…" Samantha teased. "But I suppose you could go out and grab something to eat." she suggested.

"You know… that sounds like a great idea! Would you like to join me?" he said quickly, hoping that Sam caught his question.

"See… now that wasn't so… wait what? What did you say?" she asked, feeling her cheeks flush red as she entered the house with Ginger.

"I asked if you would like to join me, Sam." he whispered while biting his lip awaiting her response.

Samantha's mouth dropped open and her heart began to race. She couldn't believe this man who she had only met last night was asking her to join him for dinner. Just as she tuned her lips to say _no_, she could hear Natasha's voice in her head saying how much she needed to have some fun.

"Sam… you still there?" Roman chimed in with a nervous chuckle, snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh um.. absolutely! I'm still here and… I have no problem joining you for dinner." she smiled, looking at herself in the mirror. She needed to shower and find something cute to wear and fast!

"Excellent! Think you'll be ready in say… 45 minutes?" he inquired. Samantha's eyes widened with excitement.

"Uh… yeah! Should I text you my address or should I meet you there? Wait… where are we going?" she cringed, palming her forehead thinking about how rude that question may have sounded.

"I was thinking somewhere fun with really tasty food. Hope you don't mind carnivals…" Roman muttered. Samantha breathed a huge sigh of relief and simply smiled.

"I love carnivals!" she exclaimed. "Let me take my dog over to my neighbors so they can keep an eye on her while I'm out and I'll be ready soon. Um… I'll also text you my address." she stuttered slightly.

"Sweet! Uh… I'll see you soon then, alright." Roman beamed. He couldn't believe he had actually pulled off getting Samantha to go out with him. Sure carnival food wasn't a five star restaurant but he figured a little fun and some good food down at the pier couldn't be beat.

"I'll see you soon then." Sam replied softly as she hung up the phone. She fell back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling with a huge grin etched on her face. It had been years since she been on a date so it was safe to say she was a pretty nervous. Ginger leaped onto the bed with her and began nuzzling Samantha's face with her nose, making Sam laugh.

"Ginger… I've got a date, big girl. Can you believe it? Me… a date with a super sexy guy!" she blushed as Ginger cocked her head to the side.

"Shit! What the hell am I gonna wear?" Sam shrieked, springing up from her bed as she raced to her closet making Ginger bark at her in the process.

"Oh hush Ginger… if you were going out with a super sexy guy like Roman, you'd be freaking out too! So don't judge me…" she paused, taking a moment to think about who she was talking to. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to focus.

"_**Shower, shave, brush your teeth...again! Makeup, wear something super cute… kinda sexy but not slutty and drop your dog off with the Callahan's…" **_she thought as she flew around her room frantically. Tonight was definitely going to be the start of something new, but could Samantha keep it together before Prince Charming arrived?

* * *

_**I sincerely hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I know I said this would maybe be a three shot story but Roman and Sam are speaking to me... so we may end up with more than that which isn't a bad thing right. :) **_

_**XoXo**_

_**-S**_


	3. Chapter 3: Hot Chocolate

**Don't Let Go, Love : Roman Reigns Mini Series**

**Chapter 3: Hot Chocolate **

_**"Don't panic.. don't panic!"**_ Samantha thought to herself as she got dressed. "_**He'll be here any minute." **_She slipped on her blue jean shorts after lotioning her freshly shaven legs then pulled her semi sheer peach colored tank top over her head. Her nerves were shot and she had butterflies in the pit of her stomach but she calmly snapped a pic and sent it to Natasha so she could see her outfit.

She fluffed out her hair and put on a little eyeliner and lip color after deciding not to wear her full makeup. Her heart raced as she heard the sound of a pickup truck rumbling through her neighborhood. _**"Relax girl… you can do this." **_she sighed, giving herself one final look before putting on her cream colored cardigan that matched the crochet design on her shorts.

Roman took a deep breath as he pulled up to Samantha's house. He smiled when he spotted her car in the driveway as he hastily hopped out of his truck to make his way to the front door. _**"Keep it smooth… you got this!"**_ he mused to himself while walking on the stepping stones that lead up to the porch.

A little smirk grew on his face as he had successfully navigated the stones without tripping and made it to the door. He hit the doorbell then rocked back and forth on his toes during his brief wait.

"Just a minute!" Sam shouted from the top of the stairs as she grabbed her wrist wallet and raced downstairs. The moment had finally arrived and all of her insecurities melted away the very second her hand landed on the door knob.

"Roman… Hi! Please come in." Samantha smiled brightly as she greeted the big man at the door. She quickly took note of his khaki shorts, black fitted tank top and black shoes. Her breath hitched slightly at the sight of his huge muscular arms and his tribal tattoo was just the icing on the cake.

"Hey Samantha, you look… incredible!" Roman blushed, gesturing to the gorgeous young woman standing before him.

"Thank you." she nodded with a coy grin. "You're looking quite hunky yourself…" she giggled. _**"Hunky… really? God I'm such a freaking dork!" **_Sam cringed at her thoughts but continued smiling.

"Well thank you. I did hit the gym this morning…" he smirked, giving his arms a little flex. Samantha gasped softly as she checked out his bulging biceps and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Uh… wow! Those are definitely some big guns…" she giggled as Roman stepped out onto the front porch and waited for her to lock the door. She followed him over to his truck and graciously took his hand as he extended it to her to give her a boost into his vehicle. She couldn't hide the fact the she was blushing the entire time. Her nerves were trying kick in but Sam managed to keep herself together as Roman hopped into the driver's seat.

"Alright… let's go have some fun!" Roman chuckled, glancing over at Samantha as he flashed his million dollar smile. Samantha clapped giddily as they set out to make their way down to the pier where the spring carnival was being held.

* * *

Bright lights and sounds of laughter echoed all around as the smell of various foods filled the night air. Roman and Samantha walked side by side as they approached the ticket booth. Sam reached for her wrist wallet only to feel Roman's large hand gently push her arm back down by her side.

"Sam… it's a date, I've got us covered baby girl." he said calmly as he paid for their all access wristbands. Samantha's cheeks were practically burning at this point as the natural bronze glow shifted to a deep shade of red. She gave a small nod as the attendant wrapped a purple wristband around her dainty wrist. They stood in silence for a moment as Roman placed his wallet back into his pocket.

"Um… about the _baby girl _comment, I didn't mean to…"

"No it's fine… I don't mind." Samantha smiled, placing a hand on Roman's forearm. "Now what are we gonna get into first?" she asked with a grin. Now his cheeks were the ones turning red.

"Well…" he started, scratching his head slightly. "We could play some games or ride a few rides. What's your favorite?" he inquired.

"Hmm…" Sam pondered, looking around at the rides and games that were within their vicinity. "Ooh! What about the tilt-o-whirl?" she said excitedly.

"Let's do it!" Roman chuckled, placing a hand on her lower back to escort her through the busy crowds. As they approached the ride's attendant waved them on through as he took note of their wristbands.

"Ladies first…" Roman nodded. Samantha smiled and took a seat inside the giant red and blue shaped cup. Roman quickly joined her and made sure to leave a good bit of space between them. They took turns staring at each other and pretending to look away like two nervous teenagers. He gave her a timid smile as the sirens sounded signaling the start of the ride.

"_**Jeez… did I have to leave such a big gap? I wanna be close to her but I don't want to crush her." **_Roman frowned to himself as he looked away from his date.

"_**Aww how cute… he thinks he's gonna crush me. God he's so handsome! How is this man even real?" **_Samantha thought as she gazed over at the big man as their cup continued to swing around. They locked eyes as the ride slowly came to an end and started to laugh.

"Takes you back to being a kid, right?" Roman chuckled as helped Samantha out of the cup. "Wanna take a ride on the Starship 4000?" he asked, pointing over to the huge spaceship ride in the distance.

"Heck yeah!" Sam eagerly agreed.

"Alright captain, time to blast off then." Roman beamed as they made their way over to the ride.

After a few trips in and out of various lines to different amusement rides both their stomachs began to growl. Their eyes met once more as they stopped right in the heart of the food district.

"Got a taste for anything in particular, baby girl?" Roman panted slightly. It was relatively warm night in Pensacola and they definitely needed to refuel.

"I honestly don't have a clue. There's so many options and I feel like a kid in a candy store right now…" Sam replied while tapping her chin. "You leaning towards anything?"

"A little bit, but I have an idea. Let's get a bit of everything and just veg out… Sound good to you?" he said expectantly. Samantha's eyes grew wide as she surveyed her options.

"That sounds great!" she grinned, looping her arm through his as they approached the window to order.

* * *

2 corn dogs, a large order of curly fries, a basket of fried pickles, a half of a giant grilled turkey leg and 2 sodas later Roman had a small tray of fried oreos and Samantha had a plate of funnel cake topped with strawberries for their dessert.

"So… aside from working at the diner, what else does a beautiful woman like you do to stay busy?" he inquired, taking a bite of an oreo later.

"I work full time as a nurse technician or unit secretary at the children's hospital depending on where they need me. And I also work part time at the diner during weeknights. What do you for a living, stud muffin?" she snorted with a giggle, lifting her cup to take a sip of her soda.

"Oh... I'm a firefighter." Roman simply stated with a little shrug and grin. Samantha instantly choked on her drink and immediately coughed in a sad attempt to cover her brief choking noise.

"Baby girl, you alright?" he asked with a look of concern as he rubbed Sam's back. Her spine tingled as Roman's large hand caressed her back. "You must have swallowed your drink a little too fast…" he chuckled lightly after determining Samantha was fine. She nodded sheepishly in agreement with his statement as she was too embarrassed to speak.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked once more.

"Mmhmm…" she hummed, taking a sip of water to help clear her throat. "I'm fine..." she croaked. After gauging Sam's reaction, Roman figured they could continue their getting to know each other session.

"Are you from Pensacola or did you move here?"

"I…" she paused to clear her throat once more. "I was born and raised in Alabama but my parents and I moved here when I was 13, so this has been home ever since. I take it you've been here all your life?" she replied.

"Yeah for the most part. I mean my family and I lived out in Cali for a little bit but Florida has always been home." Roman smiled. "I don't know it's just something about it that's so…"

"Peaceful?" Samantha added as they both briefly glanced up at the stars.

"Yes. It is quite peaceful here..." he agreed. Another moment of silence passed between them but it was a good silence, the kind that reassured them both that this date was indeed going well.

"You look really beautiful tonight Samantha…" Roman said softly as his turned his body to face her. "You're just… stunning I guess is the best way for me to say it. You're simply stunning."

"You're making me blush…" she admitted, covering her reddened cheeks afterwards. "But… you are a very handsome, good looking man. And thank you for putting your life on the line to protect others. Firefighters are very important in our society and you have my gratitude." she muttered softly as she peered into his steely grey eyes. Roman nodded appreciatively as he took her hand into his.

"And thank you for everything that you do. Nurses are extremely important in our society as well. But if you don't mind me asking… why two jobs? I get that we're young but you don't wanna wear yourself down early…"

"I know…" Samantha sighed. "I work like that because I'm currently living at home with my mother. She's been diagnosed as being bipolar but she refuses to take any medication for it. I've tried to reason with her but she's set in her ways. So for now I'm trying to help out around the house with what I can but…" she paused taking a deep breath.

"She can be overbearing and she's really bad with managing money. It's stressful and just ugh!" she growled, burying her face in her hands.

"Aww Samantha, I'm sorry baby girl…" Roman said as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I know that shit must be tough and honestly part of me doesn't see how you can handle all that. But at the same time… she's your mom and I know you love her." he mumbled, pulling away from her slowly to look down into her beautiful brown eyes. "I haven't known you very long but I know you're a tough cookie and I know you've got this. Just remember that if it ever gets to be too much for you, it's ok to step away from the situation."

All Sam could do was blush and try not cry. That was the sweetest and most comforting thing that anyone had said to her in a very long time. She exhaled once more before giving Roman a big smile.

"There she is… there's that gorgeous smile I like so much." he teased, palming one of her rosy cheeks. "I don't know about you but I'm way too stuffed to ride anymore rides. How bout we play some games?"

"That's fine with me cause I so can't take another ride right now." Sam giggled as they headed over to a nearby bottle game. She whipped out a five dollar bill and stood next to Roman as he gave her a slight look of confusion.

"What?" she shrugged. "I wanted to win you something too."

"Alright… that's cool. Show me what ya got baby girl…" Roman grinned as Samantha made her first throw. They both walked away smiling and carrying large stuffed animals. Roman had won a giant white tiger for Samantha and she had won a giant Scooby-Doo for him. They talked and crammed into a photo booth to take silly pictures and ended their night with some celebratory ice cream cones. As soon as they started heading back to Roman's truck, the rain moved in swiftly and began to fall.

"Totally didn't expect this…" he huffed as they sat in his truck waiting in a long traffic line to exit the parking lot. "I'll get you home soon though, I promise."

"Oh I'm not worried at all." Samantha smiled. "And by the time we get out of this parking lot most of the streets that lead to my house may be flooded." she said with a quick pursing of her lips.

"Uh… well I live about 10 minutes away from here. If you want and you know... don't think it's weird, you can stay at my place tonight. I'll drive you home first thing in the morning!" Roman suggested as they inched a little further through traffic. Sam took a moment to ponder his offer and quickly slid her phone back into her wrist wallet.

"Sounds like a plan to me." she smiled, settling back into her seat. Roman smiled back at her as he turned up the heat to knock the chill out of the truck since their clothes had gotten damp. Once they finally made it out of the parking lot, Roman began driving towards his house.

* * *

The rain had been falling non-stop for the last twenty minutes while Samantha and Roman sat in his truck hoping for a break. With a little shrug he turned to face her and chuckled.

"Looks like we're gonna have to make a run for the door cause uh… my umbrella is actually inside the house." he said with an impish grin. "Oh well that's helpful now isn't it?" Samantha sarcastically teased.

"Yeah sorry about that…" Roman smiled. "We run on three then?" he questioned.

"On three…" Sam sighed, looking out at the rain as she placed her hand on the door handle.

"_One… Two… __**Three!**__" _they shouted as they sprang out of Roman's truck and raced over to the front door. Samantha huddled into the corner while Roman fished his door keys out of his pocket. He quickly pushed the door open and they fled inside, laughing hysterically after he shut the door.

"Woo… that was interesting!" he bellowed with laughter. "I'll grab you a robe. You want some hot chocolate or tea?" he asked, walking towards his bedroom.

"Hot chocolate is fine…" Sam replied as she carefully stepped out of her shoes leaving them at the front door. She rubbed at her arms to warm herself up as she took a few more steps into his living room. The house was warm and smelled of vanilla with a hint of coconut. A small smile graced her lips as she admired his home.

"Here you go…" Roman sighed, handing Sam a large black plush robe. "If you want, I can toss your clothes in the dryer for in the morning. I also laid some things out on the bed for pajama options, so please pick whatever you like."

"Thank you." Sam said softly as she took the robe and headed towards his bedroom.

"The bathroom is the first door to the left, baby girl…" Roman called out as Samantha disappeared into his room. He headed over to the kitchen and grabbed two mugs out of the cabinet to make their hot chocolate.

Samantha carefully surveyed her sleep options that were sprawled across the bed and casually picked up the _Pensacola Blue Wahoos_ baseball shirt. The quarter length sleeves and the curvature of the shirt gave her enough confidence to put it on and still feel sexy, yet look cute and reserved. She gathered her wet clothes after slipping the robe over her pajamas and walked back out towards the living room.

"Roman…?"

"In the kitchen Sam…" he replied, waving a hand to get her attention. "Bring your clothes along and I can go ahead and put them in the dryer." As she entered the gourmet kitchen, Roman handed her a mug of hot chocolate with a big smile and took her clothes into the laundry room. She ogled him for good bit, admiring how his long wet hair clung to parts of his face and chest that peeped through his robe.

"Hope you don't mind marshmallows…" he stated.

"Uh… oh no, I love marshmallows! I could eat them by themselves actually…" she giggled, snapping herself out of her brief trance and began walking back to the living room. Roman picked up his mug from the counter and followed Sam.

"Would you like to watch a movie or just sip our hot chocolate in silence? I could order something…"

"A movie would be nice, but I'm enjoying your company." Sam grinned coyly. "And I'm enjoying your company as well." Roman sighed happily as he joined her on the sofa.

"Whenever you get sleepy the bed is all yours." he said reassuringly.

"Roman… I couldn't do that to you. This is your house and I'm just a guest. I'll gladly sleep out here on the sofa." Sam retorted.

"Uh how about nope! And Samantha… you are not **just **a guest, you're my date and I want you to be comfortable. So you're taking the bed and I'm crashing on the sofa. No ifs, ands or buts about it… understood?" he commanded with his deep rumbling voice and winning smile.

"Ok." she blushed placing her hands up playfully in defeat.

"Alright then!" he nodded, feeling a sense of accomplishment afterwards. As much as they had a blast at the carnival, they were both silently thankful for the rain as it gave them more time to get to know each other a little better.

* * *

_**Finally got a new chapter up for these two goofs. Let's have some fun at the carnival shall we? lol**_

_**Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**_

_****Hopefully this chapter brought a small smile to your faces after today's sad news about the passing of the American Dream, Dusty Rhodes. May he rest in peace, but forever remain in our hearts.****_


	4. Chapter 4: No Interference

**Don't Let Go, Love : Roman Reigns Mini Series**

**Chapter 4: No Interference **

"_**Yes… Yes… Oh God, yes! Ooh Roman!"**_Samantha gasped softly as her eyes popped open and she sat up still clutching the sheets from her very vivid dream. She quickly regained her composure knowing she was at Roman's house and sleeping in his bed. Her cheeks were burning with embarrassment as she shook her head and dragged herself out of his big comfy bed. She trudged into the bathroom and smiled at the nice little layout of toiletries he had arranged for her.

"_**Aww he's so sweet and such a gentleman at that…" **_she mused while brushing her teeth. Once Sam was finished with her morning wake up ritual, she let down her ponytail and gave her head a little shake allowing her hair to fall down around her face giving off a perfect morning glow. Just as she made her way out of the bathroom, her stomach growled in response to the food she could smell coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning…" Samantha spoke softly with a coy smile.

"And good morning to you too, sunshine!" Roman grinned as his eyes gave Sam's body a quick scan. He couldn't help but notice that she had chosen his baseball shirt to sleep in. He couldn't tell what she had picked last night as they were both wearing robes during their late night chat. She looked stunning as the sunlight peeked through the kitchen blinds and kissed her brown skin.

"You hungry?" he asked, reaching into the cabinet to grab two plates.

"Most definitely and something smells absolutely delicious in here." she giggled. "You didn't tell me you were a master chef as well." Sam teased.

"Oh I wouldn't take it that far now…" Roman chuckled. "Hell I did good to master the art of Ramen noodles in college." He loved the sound of Samantha's giggle as it was like music to his ears. He didn't want to admit it but he knew he was falling hard.

"Since you cooked, I'll get our drinks. Just uh… point me to the cabinet with the glasses in them." she blushed, awaiting Roman's guidance.

"Third cabinet on your left…" he nodded, putting their plates down on the table. Sam reached in and retrieved two glasses then hopped over to the fridge.

"What would you like to drink? You've got… apple juice, orange juice, milk, water and tea." she smiled, looking over at him.

"I'll take whatever you're having baby girl." Roman smiled as he watched her move about the kitchen. She happily poured two glasses of apple juice then shut the doors to the fridge before walking over to join him at the table.

"This all looks delicious." Sam stated as her eyes surveyed their plates.

"Thanks! Now I only hope it tastes as good as it looks…" he chuckled before they dug into their food.

* * *

"You know you didn't have to help me with the dishes right? You're my guest... or date I should say." Roman blushed as Samantha handed him another dish to dry.

"I really don't mind at all actually." she gleamed. "Besides you made a very tasty breakfast." Sam sighed in content. A peaceful silence fell over them as Roman continued to admire the way his shirt hugged Samantha's curves. He also adored the way she stepped on her own toes when she was a bit nervous. She looked so delicate and fragile but he knew she was very strong willed, especially with being in the current situation she was.

"And that is the last dish!" Sam rejoiced, handing Roman the small saucer plate to dry with a big smile on her face. She propped herself back against the sink as she watched him put away the last of the dishes. His body captivated her and she was practically already swept away by his charm. Her eyebrow went up in admiration of his perfectly rounded backside and she bit her lip to calm herself down.

"Well...that's done and I guess I should be taking you back now, huh?" Roman pouted slightly as he maneuvered to stand in front of her. Their eyes locked and their breathing grew shallow the closer they got to one another.

"Uh...yeah I... I guess so." Sam stuttered as their lips were now mere inches apart. She gripped the sink when Roman cupped a side of her face with his big hand. Her heart felt as if it was about to jump out of her chest. With her eyes closed and lips beginning to pucker, she felt the heat from Roman's face as he leaned in for the kill.

Their lips barely brushed when Samantha pulled back abruptly as her phone began to ring. She instantly recognized the ringtone and knew who was calling. It pained her to end such a beautiful moment as she knew this call was not about to be pleasant.

"Sorry..." she winced, looking up at him sheepishly as she felt horrible for their moment being ruined. "It's my mom calling..." she shrugged in defeat.

"Go ahead baby girl... I'm gonna go and get dressed. I'll bring you your clothes in a sec..." Roman said softly with a half smile as he turned to walk away. Sam took a deep breath to calm her mind before she answered her phone.

"H..Hey mom, what's up?" she asked reluctantly.

"_Hey are you at work right now, cause I need a favor?" _Della replied.

"Nah...I'm off." Sam said with a little nod to Roman as he handed over her clothes. Her eyes followed after him and she watched as he took off his tank top and slipped into a red fitted t-shirt. She damn near moaned into her phone the second she saw him shirtless but was quickly snapped out of her day dream by the sound of her mother's voice tearing through the phone.

"_Samantha did you hear me? I need you to come and pick me up!" _her mom snarled.

"Whoa, ok I heard you… And where am I picking you up from? Didn't aunt Evaline drop you off at home?" she huffed, pulling her shorts up her legs as she balanced her phone between her ear and shoulder. Roman headed back out of the kitchen and stopped mid-stride as he caught a glimpse of Sam's perfectly round butt. He covered his mouth to muffle his snickering when he realized she was wearing blue cheeky panties with Cookie Monster on them.

"_**She's so cute yet sexy as hell… And damn that ass is spectacular!" **_he mused, watching her as she scurried off into his bedroom to finish getting dressed. He grabbed his wallet and keys from the breakfast bar and checked his phone for any messages before Samantha came rushing back out into the living room fully clothed.

"Everything alright?" he asked cautiously, taking note of her mood shift. Her smile was gone and she seemed a bit more reserved. "Sam…" Roman said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get back home to pick up my car so I can go and pick my mom up from the casino." she muttered in defeat. "She and my aunt went down there together and my aunt got pissed and left her there! So now… I have to go clean this mess up."

Roman frowned as he pulled Samantha against his chest and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight. He pulled back to look down at her and smile. Although it didn't seem like much, Sam gave him a small smile in return.

"I could drive you to pick her up… You know and maybe save some gas in the process." he shrugged. "Hell the casino's only an hour away."

"No!" Sam screeched with a sheepish look on her face. "Sorry…It's just that… I really like what we've got going here and I don't want to ruin that by involving my mother." she sighed, pushing her hair back out of her face.

"All the more reason for me to go with you, Samantha. I'm not afraid to meet your mom and this definitely wouldn't be my first rodeo." Roman chuckled, feeling a little sense of relief after seeing her beautiful smile again. She couldn't help but cave into his broad chest for another hug and close her eyes.

"You're really sweet and... I'll be happy when you do finally meet my mom but right now, you're my little slice of sanity." she blushed, watching him tilt his head like a large puppy. "Ok, you're not little at all but you get what I'm trying to say here, don't you?" she giggled slightly. Roman simply smiled and nodded in agreement as they headed towards his front door.

"I get it. Right now we're just being ourselves with no interference. I can roll with that…" he grinned, walking her over to his truck. "Just um… if you ever need me for anything, if you're feeling stressed or sad or angry or whatever… I'm always a phone call away. I'm excited to see where we go from here!" he beamed, tracing a finger down her cheek. "Now let's get you home…"

* * *

Roman pulled up to Samantha's driveway and hopped out to grab the giant white tiger he had won for her at the carnival from the backseat of his truck.

"Didn't want you to leave without your prize…" he grinned handing her the stuffed animal. She smiled graciously giving her tiger a hug.

"I'm sorry I had to leave so abruptly. Everything about our first date was perfect...and then the phone rang." she pouted. "But I'm definitely looking forward to our next one…" she winked as she turned to walk away. Roman tried his hardest to resist but he couldn't just let Sam leave him that easily. He had to know or else he go mad thinking of her for the rest of the day.

"Hey Sam… there's one more thing." he uttered softly, grabbing at her hand gently.

"Yeah, what's…" Samantha paused as she felt Roman's lips crashing against hers. In an instant her entire body felt as if it was on fire. She wrapped her free arm around his neck to pull him closer. He steadied her hips with his big hands so Sam never lost her balance. He felt up and down his spine as he desperately tried to pull her in more.

Their breathing grew heavy and Samantha moaned into the kiss, feeling Roman's thick tongue swipe at her bottom lip. She nipped at him playfully then parted her lips allowing his tongue access to her mouth. They were completely oblivious to their surroundings as the intensity of that kiss had consumed them. Everything in this moment was perfect….. until Samantha's phone rang, quickly snatching them back into reality.

The kiss broke quickly as Sam pulled away from him and they both gasped to catch their breath. Her impish grin was a positive sign to Roman that she had thoroughly enjoyed that as much as he did.

"I should probably be uh… And you should too...right?" he blushed, running a hand over his hair. "I couldn't help myself…" he panted, gazing over at her.

"Yeah…" Samantha agreed, gulping a second later. "I… I'll… see you later ok."

"You got it Cookie Monster." he nodded. "Drive safe and whatever happens… don't let your mom get you down." Roman smirked, watching Sam get into her car. She sat that there for a minute pondering the nickname he had just given her and gasped in shock realizing that he must have caught a glimpse of her underwear earlier that morning.

"Hey...no fair! You totally saw my undies, didn't you?" she giggled and shouted at Roman as he headed back to his vehicle with a booming chuckle. He flashed her a winning smile and winked, hopping into his truck to tail her out of her neighborhood until they would eventually split off at the highway. He was simply too excited to go straight home so he made a detour to his buddy Dean's house and hoped that Sam would be fine with her mother.

* * *

Still in a blissful haze, Samantha had finally arrived at the casino to pick up her mom. As soon as she spotted Della walking out of the casino, her phone buzzed and she smiled when she saw Roman's name.

_**(Roman): **__Hang in there baby girl. You can do this!_

She clutched her phone and held it close to her heart, then took a deep breath as she heard the car door opening.

"_Bout time you got here. What the hell took you so long?" _Della huffed, tossing out her cigarette before she got into the car. She didn't always see eye to eye with her daughter but she did try her best to respect Sam's wishes of no smoking in her car.

"Sorry, there was a bad traffic jam on 29 so it had me delayed a bit." Sam shrugged, looking over at her mom. "Do I need to stop anywhere on our way home?" she asked, knowing her mom's usual post casino routine.

"_I need to go by the bank and make a deposit. Otherwise I just need some coffee, food and sleep." _her mother laughed, slapping at her leg. _"You look nice by the way and what's with the big ass tiger in the backseat?" _Della inquired.

"Thanks… And the tiger came from the carnival last night." Sam grinned, biting her lip as she thought about Roman and their super heated kiss from earlier.

"_Oh… sounds like you had fun last night."_ Della stated. _"I'm glad you decided to go out and have some fun."_

"Yeah… I had an awesome time! What about you and auntie Evaline? What the hell happened...why'd she leave you?" Sam asked as she merged onto the highway.

"_Girl you know Evaline can't hang like we can. Plus when I started winning she got mad and I just can't handle her negative attitude sometimes. Always complaining that she can't win shit! Well of course she can't win with an attitude like that!" _Della cackled, glancing over at her daughter. Sam simply shook her head and laughed as she continued their drive home.

The conversation was flowing smoothly but she knew it would be a matter of time before the clock ran out and her mother was the one being negative, but she did her best to smile and remember Roman's encouraging text. Not to mention the feel and taste of his lips. Regardless of what she and her mom were discussing on this hour long drive, there was only one thing on Samantha's mind and that was Roman…

* * *

_**Hey guys, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the new update! I know I said mini series but uh... looks like SamRo **(yes that's my shipper name for these two and yes I was a huge Sons of Anarchy fan so their name is reminds me of SAMCRO lol) **these two are gonna be around for a little while! Anyway I'm rambling lol... Happy (early) 4th of July and I'll see you guys for the next update!**_

_**XoXo**_

_**-S**_


	5. Chapter 5: Weekend Plans

**Don't Let Go, Love : Roman Reigns Mini Series**

**Chapter 5: Weekend Plans**

A couple of months had gone by since Samantha had first met Roman, but things couldn't have been going smoother. Sam's home life was surprisingly peaceful for once and her mother was rather easy to work with, granted Della still refused to take any medication for her condition.

Sam busted her ass working days at the hospital and nights at the diner but she kept her focus. Plus one of her mom's casino trips had brought a little fortune into their house for once and Samantha's mind was at ease knowing the rent was paid up for a few months and the utility bills were covered, which allowed her to actually save up some of her hard earned money and rebuild her savings.

The hospital was rather busy today as some of the firefighters had come up from their station to visit and bring the kids some toys. Sam was manning the nurses station until her phone rang and Natasha requested her help. She gathered her things as quickly as she could then made it down to room 307.

"Hey Tasha, I'm here. What do you need me to do?" she smiled over at her friend and co-worker.

"_Perfect timing Sam! I need you to check Evan's vitals and then get him prepped for visitation. The firefighters are almost done on the second floor and they'll be up here next. I've got to get over to 313 and prep an IV, so take over for me here."_ Natasha nodded, handing Evan's chart to Samantha.

"_Oh and one more thing Sammy…" _Tasha paused.

"Yeah…?" Sam asked absently as she checked little Evan's heart rate.

"_I heard your guy might be here. There was a big commotion about some super hot Samoan fireman rocking a man bun down on 2."_ Natasha smirked, watching Samantha nearly freeze up as her eyes grew wide. Natasha had been dying to meet her friend's new beau but Sam shut her down each chance she got. Today she had no choice but to introduce them.

"Uh… thanks for the heads up." Samantha mumbled, checking Evan's temperature one last time. "Alright buddy, let's get you all nice and comfy. You're gonna have some visitors in a little while." she smiled down at the little boy.

"_Nurse Sam… I wanna be a firefighter when I grow up." _Evan grinned.

"And I have faith that you will be an excellent firefighter, Evan!" Samantha smiled, handing the little boy a lollipop as she patted his head before turning to leave the room. "Now rest up and I'll check on you a little later, alright."

Evan nodded, popping his candy into his mouth as he turned to watch TV again. Sam exited his room and bumped right into a broad but firm chest… one that she was growing ever so familiar with.

"Hey Sam!" Roman grinned with a chuckle, leaning down to peck her on the lips quickly with a wink before the rest of his company reached them. As always with every kiss, regardless of how long or short, Samantha always appeared to be blissfully dazed.

"Hi Roman…" she blushed, holding her cheek to hide her dimple. "Enjoying meeting some of the kids today?"

"Oh yeah, these little guys and gals are pretty awesome and tough if I do say so myself." he chuckled. "You having a good day babe?"

"Truthfully… after bumping straight into your chest, I'd have to say my day has gotten much better!" Samantha beamed until her phone buzzed once again. She looked up at Roman feeling reluctant to answer her phone.

"Duty calls baby girl…" Roman nodded, watching Sam walk away with a smile as she answered her phone. Once the rest of his company got up to the third floor, they split off into pairs of two. As always, Roman's buddy Dean was right there with him when they entered little Evan's room.

"_Hey buddy… how's it going? I'm Lieutenant Ambrose and this here is Lieutenant Reigns. How are you?" _Dean smiled at the little boy as he Roman approached his bedside with a gift bag filled with toys.

"_Hi… I'm Evan!" _the boy replied gleefully. _"I told nurse Sam that I want to be a firefighter too when I grow up!"_

"Oh you did? Well that's awesome Evan! Just stay focused and make sure you eat your veggies and drink that milk so you'll be big and strong when you get older." Roman grinned, watching as the little boy's lit up with excitement.

"_Yeah eating those veggies and drinking your milk definitely come in handy as you get older. Plus you never know when you might have to save a pretty lady from a burning building." _Dean chuckled with a wink.

* * *

After visiting with the rest of the kids in the unit, Roman met up with Samantha by the nurse's station. Before they could embrace, Natasha popped up right next to them.

"_Hey Sammy!" _Tasha said teasingly. _"How's it going and who is this handsome fella?" _she grinned, making Samantha blush from embarrassment. She knew her friend was going to crucify her later.

"Uh babe… this is my best friend and co-worker, Natasha. And Tasha, this is my boyfriend... Roman." Sam said as she gestured back and forth between the two of them.

"_And I'm Lieutenant Dean Ambrose… Roman's best friend and fellow fireman." _the copper blonde interrupted, extending his hand outward to Natasha. Her eyes lit up as she was taken aback by this ruggedly handsome man. His hair was wild and he was sporting a scruffy beard but there was no doubt that Tasha was smitten.

While their friends wandered off, Roman pulled Samantha into a warm hug and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She looked back at him with a soft smile and buried her face into his chest. The scent of his cologne always made her as if they were off far away on a deserted island.

"Everything alright baby girl?" he chuckled, feeling her squeeze his waist as much as she could.

"Mmhmm… couldn't be better." she sighed happily.

"Well I'm off this weekend and was wondering if you'd like to have dinner at my place… maybe spend the night?" he asked hesitantly. There was a brief silence between the two of them as Samantha took a moment to think about her schedule and working around her mom's 21 questions that would probably follow her weekend getaway. She slowly pulled away to look into his dreamy eyes and smiled.

"You've got the food… I'll bring the wine and the movies." she whispered back to him as Dean and Natasha slowly made their return up the hallway. Roman stole a quick kiss from her before their friends could reach them and took a step back to create space.

"I'll catch you later baby…. I mean Sam." Roman blushed nervously as he could feel Dean staring at him. "What?" he shrugged as the two of them hopped onto the elevator with the others. Samantha giggled, walking back behind the nurse's desk and sat down to begin her paperwork. Natasha sat at the computer next to her and sighed loudly to get her friend's attention.

"Oh I'm still gonna kick you in the shin, Tasha." Sam grinned, keying in her patient's info.

"_I've got no doubt that you're going to bestie, but… I've got some interesting news myself." _Tasha gloated.

"And that is…?"

"_That other hottie, Ambrose… Totally got his digits." _Natasha smirked as Sam swiveled around in her chair to look at her friend.

"Oh my God, Natasha what am I gonna do with you?" Samantha laughed, shaking her head.

"_Love me because we're sisters from other misters. And I couldn't let you be the only one dating a fireman…" _she scoffed playfully as they proceeded to wrap up their paperwork.

* * *

Samantha got up early Friday morning and ran a series of errands. It was the first time in their young relationship that they had actually planned to spend the weekend together. Chatting with Natasha at work the other day made her realize she had a few _womanly maintenance _things to take care of. She had already gone to her spa appointment to get waxed and have her nails and toes done. Her hair appointment was the last thing on her early morning schedule.

"Looking good on timing… just need to swing by the store and grab some junk for mom so that way when I leave they'll be little to no questions asked." she mumbled, pulling into a parking spot at the hair salon where her stylist, Rosa, was waiting for her.

"_Alright Sam, what are we doing today?" _Rosa smiled, as she began prepping her hair tools.

"Well… I'm spending the weekend at my boyfriend's house."

"_Say no more! I've got you covered sweetheart. I'm gonna give you something sexy but it'll last regardless of your __**activities**__." _the woman rejoiced, walking Samantha back to the shampoo area. A couple of hours later Samantha was finally headed back home after stopping by the store to get a few treats for her mom.

Her bag was already packed and set to go. She just had to run upstairs and retrieve it, then make it back past her nosy mother. Della knew her daughter was up to something and she intended on finding out what it was.

Samantha darted into the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine from the cellar and fluffed her hair one last time as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Rosa was right, this hairstyle was pretty damn sexy. She shoved the wine into her bag, grabbed her keys and headed towards the front door.

"Ok mom, I'm heading out for the weekend. I stocked the fridge with a bunch of goodies for you and even a few for Ginger. I bought you some extra cigarettes and there's money on your dresser in case you decide to order any food." Samantha smiled, hoping her mom wouldn't pry.

"_You look mighty jazzy. What's the big occasion? You and Natasha getting into something?" _Della half smiled, looking back and forth between her daughter and the TV. Sam could feel the lump growing in her throat with this lie that she was about tell but in no way was she ready for her mom to know about Roman. He was her tranquility, her peace of mind and there was no way in hell she was ready to ruin that.

"Yeah...she keeps me busy." Sam giggled, petting Ginger on the head as she walked by. Della studied her daughter one last time and gave her a big smile and shrug.

"_That's what friends are for sweetheart! They keep you on your toes… but you girls have fun and I'll see you when?" _she asked.

"Sunday. I'll probably be back that afternoon." Samantha replied.

"_Well alright, I love you and have fun!" _Della smiled, patting the couch cushion for Ginger to come and join her.

"I will, thanks mom! See you two on Sunday…" Sam waved, heading out the front door and quickly hopping into her car. She breathed a huge sigh of relief, still in shock that she had successfully evaded any of her mother's truly investigative questions that she was known to ask. She fired up her car and sent Roman a quick text before starting her music as she rolled out of the driveway.

* * *

Roman was out in his backyard manning the steaks he had thrown on the grill. The sun was setting over the gulf and his backyard gave the perfect view for such a romantic setting. He heard Samantha's car door slam and smirked when he knew she had arrived.

"I'm in the backyard baby girl… Just come to the gate, it's open!" he shouted, taking a swig of his beer. He could hear her walking down the gravel pathway that lead to his backyard and smiled, turning to look for her.

"Hey babe…" Sam waved, walking over to Roman.

"Hey you!" Roman chuckled, poking out his lips for a kiss that Samantha gladly obliged to give him. She cupped his face and pecked his lips a few more times before pulling back and taking a deep breath.

"Those smell amazing." she sighed, nodding to the thick juicy steaks on the grill. "I'm gonna go stick this in the fridge to keep it cool." she said, sliding the wine bottle out of her bag.

"Alright baby girl, but hurry back because I want another kiss from those pillow soft lips of yours." Roman grinned, flipping over the foil that contained the vegetables. Samantha winked and sauntered into the house to put the wine away. She was pleasantly surprised by the candlelight throughout the house and the soft music playing in the background. Her man certainly knew how to pour on the charm.

She placed the wine into the fridge and skipped over to the bedroom to put her bag away. Her little pale blue spaghetti strapped sundress stopped just above her knees but wasn't short enough to give away any surprises. She checked herself out in the mirror once more then kicked off her shoes to head back outside.

"Ah there's my girl…" Roman beamed, watching Samantha walk over to join him at the grill. "You look delicious baby girl. It's something about this dress that's got me all dehydrated. And your hair… I swear if these steaks weren't cooking, I'd take you right here on this table." he groaned as Sam wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mmm that sounds lovely…" Samantha purred, nipping at his earlobe making Roman hiss with a low growl. Suddenly she didn't feel as shy as she had been in the previous weeks. It was either the outfit or her hairstyle or just something she couldn't quite put her finger on but her confidence tonight was through the roof.

"Don't temp me baby girl." Roman pleaded with a warning tone.

"And if I do temp you… what happens to me?" she whispered, swiping her tongue over his Adam's apple. Roman wasn't too sure where Samantha's sassy side had been hiding all this time but he was damn glad she decided to come out.

"Patience baby… we've got all weekend to explore each other." he smirked.

"I'm looking forward to it…" Samantha sighed blissfully, running a hand through Roman's long black mane. This relationship was beginning to take a major turn but both Samantha and Roman were more than ready for the ride. Good thing they had a whole weekend to themselves...

* * *

_**Totally should've been in bed but this chapter kinda just wrote itself and when you've got the writing bug, you write lol. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for the next update and I'll see you all for the next adventure :)**_

_**XoXo**_

_**-S**_


	6. Chapter 6: Massage

**Don't Let Go, Love : Roman Reigns Mini Series**

**Chapter 6: Massage **

Samantha sat quietly on Roman's back deck watching the waves of the ocean wash up on the shore. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she was actually having a nice and quiet weekend. Being out here with him put her mind at ease but Roman could tell that something was still bothering her deep down.

"Here you go baby girl. I figured you could use another glass…" he smiled, handing Sam a big glass of wine. She nodded with a smile before taking a large sip of her drink.

"Thanks…" she blushed afterwards.

"You're welcome babe. You just seemed kind of tense to me so I figured a nice cold glass would help you relax." Roman said, placing an arm around her shoulders. Samantha sighed, breaking eye contact with him to look out at the ocean once more.

"I guess it's written on my face, huh?" she mumbled.

"Yeah… a little bit." he chuckled slightly. "You wanna tell me what's going on? I mean… I may not be able to help depending on the situation but you know I'm here for you and I'll do whatever I can." Roman grinned, leaning over to kiss her temple. Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she prepared to speak.

"Lately I've just been really tired. I think the effect of working two jobs is finally starting to take its toll on me. Then there's the situation at home with my mom…" she paused. "I bust my ass week in and week out to make sure that we stay afloat and 9 times out of 10 it goes unappreciated. I… I just don't know what to do anymore. I can't save up for my own place like I want to because I'm buried trying to help her and I'm just so frustrated…" Samantha sobbed, placing her wine glass down to wipe her eyes.

Roman felt like kicking himself for making her cry, but he knew that she needed to vent. He pulled her into his lap and caressed her back gently while she sobbed onto his shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright baby girl. You just have to take things one day at a time. I may not know exactly how you're feeling but I know my girl is strong..." he said, squeezing her tight.

"You're right." Samantha sniffled. "I can do this... And I've got to stand up for myself if I don't do anything else. I need to get out for my own sanity."

"You can and you will baby girl. You've got the drive and determination so I know you're gonna be just fine." Roman stated as Samantha gave him a small smile. "Now this is your weekend to relax and spend some time with me, so here's what I'm gonna do..." he paused, standing up after her.

"I'm gonna go and run you a nice hot bubble bath so you can soak and sip on your wine. Does that sound good?" Roman smirked.

"That sounds great!" Samantha replied, biting her bottom lip a bit. Her eyes widened as Roman wrapped her up into a hug and planted his lips against her neck. He tilted her head back slightly to nip at her flesh before bringing his mouth up to whisper in her ear.

"After your bath, I'm gonna give you a nice hot oil massage. It'll help relieve a lot of this stress. Can't have my girl being all tense and shit." he muttered, leaving Sam at a loss for words. Hell she couldn't have protested against that man if she wanted to. She simply pursed her lips and nodded _ok_ as Roman pulled away from her and went back inside to run her bath water.

* * *

While Samantha was soaking in the tub, Roman gathered up some towels and set up the oil warmer. He thought back to Dean teasing him about taking therapeutic massage classes and smiled knowing that his efforts were finally being put to good use. Sam was carrying a lot of weight on her shoulders and he wanted her to feel free.

After drying off, Samantha wrapped herself up in the plush white robe that was hanging in the bathroom. She pulled hair up into a bun and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Roman was so good to her. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she'd meet a man like him.

"All done…" Sam beamed, walking out of the bathroom. She gasped lightly at her surroundings, taking in the warm atmosphere that Roman had created for her. It was truly an oasis filled with vanilla scented candles, soft music and that big sexy man of hers just waiting to caress her delicate body.

Even Roman took the time to make himself look the part, dressing down in a pair of light grey sweatpants and a white tank top. His long black hair was tucked into a side ponytail that draped his shoulder.

"How you feeling so far?" he questioned, laying out a few more towels as he pulled the table closer to the bed.

"That bath was nice and relaxing, so somewhere between the bubble jets and that last glass of wine I'm feeling pretty relaxed. I do still have a bit of tension in my neck and shoulders though." Samantha said as she stepped closer to the bed.

"Um… Should I keep the robe or do I need to be naked?" she blushed at the thought of baring herself to him for the first time.

"It's whatever you're most comfortable with baby girl…" Roman smiled. Sam took a moment to make her decision. She thought her silence would make things awkward as she had never done this before, but all her insecurities melted away as she studied the man in front of her.

Roman was willing and he was patient, which put Samantha's mind at ease as she slowly untied the knot in the robe's belt.

"Naked it is…" she mumbled, slipping the robe off of her shoulders. Roman quietly looked on in awe as more of Samantha's body came into view. His eyes raked over her body numerous times making a mental note of every single detail. She blushed after seeing the look on his face then made her way over to lay down on the bed.

"You're beautiful baby girl. Just thought you should know that." Roman said, kissing Sam's shoulder blade as she got into position. He grabbed a warm towel from the table and placed it over her backside, smiling at the little butterfly tattoo that adorned her left cheek.

"Cute tat babe…" he chuckled, patting her now towel covered cheek.

"Thanks!" Samantha giggled. "I got it out of boredom during spring break one year."

"Well I love it." Roman stated, reaching for the bowl of warmed oil. He began with her neck and shoulders, dipping his fingers through the oil and dripping a moderate amount on her upper back.

He gently applied pressure at the base of Samantha's neck and began massaging down into her shoulders, making her groan in appreciation.

"You've got so much tension back here baby girl. I may have to give you one of these on a regular basis, wouldn't you say?" Roman grinned.

"Mmhmm… You sure do know how to spoil a girl." Sam sighed as his hands moved further down her body. Her spine tingled with excitement from every delicate touch Roman made to her body. She felt the bed shift a bit as he climbed up and straddled the back of her thighs to get a better angle at her lower back.

"You feel alright so far baby?" he stopped temporarily for her response.

"Yes…" Sam nodded.

"Would it be alright if I went lower? Our butts need a good massage every once in awhile too." he said, sliding his thumbs up and down the middle of her back.

"Baby, I'm all yours. Do whatever you'd like because I'm most certainly enjoying it." Samantha exhaled. Roman gently lifted himself off the bed and slowly removed the towel that was covering Sam's backside. He dripped a bit of oil on her lower back and at the top of her cheeks before he began to rub it in.

Samantha moaned softly and bit her lip while Roman's hands squeezed her round, firm globes. He moved in a slow circular motion on each cheek, taking his time grabbing and squeezing on them with just enough force to make Sam's body jerk.

He spread her legs apart slightly and dropped a little more oil on her butt and thighs this time. After shuffling around the bed, Roman went back to massaging her cheeks occasionally rubbing her thighs in the process. He could feel the warmth from her center as his hands reached her inner thighs making Samantha twitch.

"_**Oh… baby girl likes that huh?" **_Roman thought as he rubbed at Sam's inner thighs once more making her jerk again. He ran his hands down the curves of her plump rear until both his index fingers were lying against the outside of her folds. Samantha gasped in a failed attempt to hide her moan but ultimately gave in when she felt his thick fingers graze her slit.

Roman placed one hand flat above her butt and slipped a finger into her middle, making Sam arch her back a bit as he withdrew and re-entered her body once more.

"Mmm…" she moaned, grinding back against his hand.

"You like this baby?" Roman whispered, continuing to thrust his finger inside of her. Just as Samantha began to pick up a rhythm, he withdrew making her whine in protest.

"Roman…" she pouted.

"Patience baby girl. You've got a lot of tension that needs to be released… Now turn over and lay on your back for me." he muttered, patting her hips urging Sam to roll over.

* * *

With her chest heaving as she gasped in short burst for air, Samantha pawed at Roman's shirt desperately. She wanted him in a bad way.

"Please baby… Just take them off." she begged, drawing a smirk from Roman afterwards. He teased her a bit more, sliding his oily fingers over her clit and massaging her labia gently.

"This is supposed to relax you baby but I can see I'm riling you up…" Roman chuckled still teasing at her center. He pressed his lips to hers then pulled back to remove his shirt. "If my girl wants me naked, I best take these damn clothes off huh?" he grinned.

"Mmm… Yes!" Samantha hissed as she sat up to watch the big man undress. She toyed at her clit absently while she waited for him to remove the rest of his clothes. Roman watched her closely and began rubbing at her inner thighs as he made his way up onto the bed. He seated himself at her peak and gently let her legs fall to both sides of his body. He smiled when he felt Sam tense up.

"You getting nervous on me baby girl?" he smirked, looking down at her. It was becoming increasingly difficult to just sit there and not plunge himself into her warmth. He pressed his hands against her stomach and moved them up to continue rubbing her body with oil. Samantha jerked each time she felt Roman's cock press against her slit. She wanted to feel him inside of her, stretching her walls and filling her completely.

"Roman…" she panted, gripping at his erection. He inhaled sharply as she started to stroke him, sliding her thumb over his slit.

"Baby girl...you sure you wanna go there? You're flirting with trouble right now..." he groaned, thrusting into her hand.

"Yes. I want you…" Samantha moaned in response to Roman pinching her perky nipples. He leaned down to take one of them between his teeth, swirling around it with his massive tongue. Sam arched her back when he dipped a few fingers inside her core to test how wet she truly was.

"Damn baby girl, this pussy is soaking wet." Roman smirked as he pulled away from her breasts to suck her sweet nectar from his thick fingers. He sat up on his knees and angled his approach. Samantha's breathing was shallow with anticipation as the big man hovered over her.

"Last chance baby girl… You sure you want this dick?" Roman teased, smacking her clit heavily with his cock.

"YES!" Sam cried aloud, clawing at Roman's chest. Her body was ready and willing for him to have his way with her. Roman steadied himself on an elbow as he stretched out to rest between her thighs. He traced her wetness with the tip of his dick before pressing his lips to hers, sucking in the gasp she let out as he filled her core.

He hadn't even begun thrusting and Samantha was already in a state of euphoria. After her time to adjust to his size, Roman started moving his hips. He pulled out gently, just enough to make Sam whine then quickly jerked his hips forward slamming his cock deeply inside of her.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Samantha shouted as Roman quickened his pace. Before she knew it, her legs were wrapped around him and she found herself gripping his ass tightly as he ravaged her pussy with every thrust.

"Shit….baby girl, your pussy feels so good!" Roman panted. He wrapped his arms around Sam's body and pulled her up from the bed into a seated position. She linked her hands behind his neck as he shifted back on his knees to sit and have her kneel atop his lap.

"Oh God..." Samantha moaned, struggling to keep her balance as she continued to bounce on his throbbing cock. She squeezed her eyes shut as their bodies worked in unison. Her walls began to spasm signalling the approach of a sensation she hadn't felt in years. Roman could feel his balls tightening with each thrust into Samantha's tight heat.

"You gonna cum for me, Sam? Give me that honey baby girl…" he grunted when the warming sensation filled his abdomen, making his thrust more erratic. Samantha gasped and nodded unable to speak as she drug her nails down his back. Her walls clamped down on his dick after two more thrusts and her orgasm rushed through her like a tidal wave of ecstasy. Roman gritted his teeth feeling his own release surge through him and coat Samantha's walls.

He held her close as he moved to lay her back down on the bed. When he tried to pull away, Sam held onto him locking her arms around his shoulders.

"Stay…" she purred, peppering kisses on his neck and chest. "Alright baby girl…" Roman chuckled breathlessly. He didn't want to crush Sam's smaller frame so he opted to roll onto his side still managing to stay inside her warmth.

"There we go...that's better." he grinned, draping her leg over his hips. She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her lips sweetly. "How you feeling babe?"

"Like I'm on cloud nine…" Samantha sighed with a little yawn. "Firefighter, masseuse and Kama Sutra expert. Are you sure you're not like... Samoan Superman or something?" she giggled, burying her face into his chest.

"I'm whoever you want me to be baby girl…" Roman smiled, yawning a few seconds later. He felt Samantha shift a bit causing their bodies to finally disconnect but before he could say anything, her head was resting on his broad chest. Physically she was wrapped up in this romantic euphoria with the man of her dreams, but mentally she seemed to be miles away.

Roman laid there and watched Sam trace around his chest tattoo with her index finger. He knew she deep in thought so he simply held her tighter, resting a big hand on her hip.

"It's ok to lose control every now and then baby girl. I'll be here every time… You need anything, I'm right here."

"Promise that you won't let me go…" Samantha asked sleepily as she was barely able to lift her head to look up at Roman. He caressed her back and smiled, pulling the covers up over their naked bodies.

"Trust me… I've got you Sam." he beamed, pecking her lips before she allowed her head to fall back onto his chest. "Sweet dreams baby girl." Roman mumbled as his girlfriend was now fast asleep. Unable to stay awake any longer, he glanced around the room one last time to check that all the candles had burned out before finally closing his eyes to drift off to sleep.

This weekend away at Roman's proved to be a much needed recharge for Samantha but will the euphoric effects wear off when she returns home?

* * *

_**Finally... sorry it took so long to update SamRo lol. Life happens... also Roman and Deja kept interfering lol. Anyway, I'm rambling but thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this somewhat steamy update. I've got another Fight Night update coming out soon so please be on the lookout for it. My Heaven and Hell series may be getting an update in a little while as well. Hope everyone had a lovely Thanksgiving and caught some awesome deals!**_

_**Till next time my lovelies...**_

_**XoXo**_

_**-S**_


End file.
